


Would I Lie to You?

by goldvermilion87



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is that thing, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would I Lie to You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sherlock LDWS. Prompt: Possession.

**Would I Lie to You?**

“Taxidermy classes in the community centre.  But you aren’t here to stare at my wall hangings.  This is about your tyres?”

“Taxidermy?  At the community—”

“The bat is mine as well.  The instructor said that I was quite good.”

“But I’ve never heard—”

“It was up North.”

“Ah, of course.  Well, I was about to leave for work last Tuesday when I noticed that my tyres…”

 

“You killed animals for pleasure?  You monster!”

“Big game hunting is a family tradition.  Certainly no worse than embezzling.”

“I-I don’t know— What are you—”

“You should know that your employer has already been here for help, so— Be sure to shut the front door behind you!”

 

“It’s meant to bring good luck in East Asia, Dimmock.  Obviously faulty since Mrs. Hudson let you in.”

 

“From a grateful client.  More barmy than you are.”

 

“I stole it on a dare at Uni.  They never found out.”

 

“It’s only a model.”

 

“You enjoy making up stories about that animal head thing, then?”

"Inventing Toby Tales is better than being bored."

"It has a name?"


End file.
